Rebecca in love
by Skrillexia
Summary: Rebecca and Gordon arrive at Knapford station, and Rebecca sees a guy she has a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she is in love. Will she meet him and confess her love for him?


Rebecca in love

**Summary**: Rebecca and Gordon arrive at Knapford station, and Rebecca sees a guy she has a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she is in love. Will she meet him and confess her love for him?

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines. Also this story will include my boyfriend Alex (Also known as "The Darkened Mortal" on FanFiction) =), Jessica is Emily's human. Also I had decided to involve Duck in the story because it's Alex' favourite Thomas character =)

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor the engines were at Tidmouth sheds.

**Henry**: Looks like it's going to be a nice day today.

**Laura**: I agree.

**Jessica**: What jobs have we got Emily?

**Emily**: We won't know till the fat controller arrives.

At that moment the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Today you will all do your normal jobs.

**All**: Yes sir.

**Fat controller**: Puff your hardest.

The engines puffed out of the sheds one by one.

Gordon puffed into Knapford station with the express.

**Gordon**: All aboard the Wild Nor Wester.

**Rebecca**: The Wild Nor Wester?

**Gordon**: That's what the express is called.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

Then a guy came over to Gordon. Rebecca stared open mouthed, she had a funny feeling in her stomach.

**Gordon**: Hello Alex, how are you?

**Alex**: Pretty good thanks.

**Gordon**: I don't believe you and Rebecca have met.

Alex looked at Rebecca he stared open mouthed.

**Gordon**: Guys?

**Alex**: Huh, what?

**Rebecca**: Hello?

**Gordon**: Are you both ok?

**Alex**: Yeah yeah we're fine, nice to meet you Rebecca.

Alex shook Rebecca's hand, Rebecca's face went as red as James' paint.

**Rebecca**: Nice to meet you too.

Alex smiled sweetly at her. Rebecca giggled.

Then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: Time to go, see you later Alex.

**Alex**: Bye Gordon, bye Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, then Gordon puffed out of the station.

A few minutes later Gordon puffed into Marron station.

**Gordon**: Rebecca were you ok?

**Rebecca**: Well when I saw Alex I had a funny feeling in my stomach, I've never had that kind of feeling before.

**Gordon**: Maybe you're in love with him.

**Rebecca**: You think so?

**Gordon**: I do.

**Rebecca**: Maybe I am, do you think he'll feel the same way?

**Gordon**: To be honest Rebecca I think you and Alex were made for each other.

Rebecca blushed.

**Rebecca**: Where is he from?

**Gordon**: He's from America.

**Rebecca**: He's got a strong accent.

**Gordon**: I agree.

Then the guard blew his whistle then Gordon puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile at Knapford Alex was talking to Duck.

**Duck**: Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alex, I can tell you're from America.

**Alex**: It's a pleasure to meet you too, umm do you know Rebecca?

**Duck**: Oh yes she's a sweet girl.

**Alex**: She has a strong English accent.

**Duck**: I agree.

**Alex**: Duck I need your advice.

**Duck**: Let's hear what you need to say.

**Alex**: Well when I saw her I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

**Duck**: Hmmm by the sounds of it Alex you're in love with Rebecca.

**Alex**: I can't be we just met.

**Duck**: Y'know what they say Alex, love at first sight.

**Alex**: True, I want to confess to her that I have feelings for her.

**Duck**: I'm sure you'll get to Alex, would you like to come with me?

**Alex**: Sure.

**Duck**: Climb aboard.

Alex climbed into Duck's cab then Duck puffed out of the station.

Gordon had just arrived at Welsworth station.

**Gordon**: This is our last stop then back to Knapford.

**Rebecca**: Cool, y'know when I saw Alex I thought he was the best looking guy I'd ever seen.

**Gordon**: I think Rebecca you should confess to Alex that you have feelings for him.

**Rebecca**: I wouldn't have the guts.

**Gordon**: I'm sure you would Rebecca, after the express is done we'll go to the forest to chill out for a while.

**Rebecca**: Good idea, it's hot.

Then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon puffed out of the station.

Duck had just finished shunting trucks.

**Alex**: Wow you're good at shunting trucks.

**Duck**: The trucks behave for me.

**Alex**: Nice, phew god it's hot.

**Duck**: Shall we go to the forest to cool down for a bit.

**Alex**: If you like.

So Duck puffed out of the shunting yard.

When they arrived at the forest Gordon was there.

**Gordon**: Hey guys.

**Duck**: Hey Gordon, where's Rebecca?

**Gordon**: She's sitting over there, reading.

**Alex**: Can I join her?

**Gordon**: Of course, *mutters* Alex it's now or never.

Alex knew what Gordon meant, he walked over to Rebecca.

**Alex**: Um, hey Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Hey Alex.

**Alex**: What you reading?

**Rebecca**: It's a boring book.

Alex chuckled.

**Rebecca**: So you're from America?

**Alex**: Yeah, and you're from England right?

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

**Alex**: Cool.

Rebecca and Alex were dying to confess.

**Duck**: *mutters* C'mon confess.

Finally Alex spoke.

**Alex**: Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Alex?

**Alex**: I need to tell you something.

**Rebecca**: Me too.

**Alex**: You first.

**Rebecca**: No you first.

**Alex**: Ok *takes a deep breath* When I saw you at Knapford station I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Rebecca gasped.

**Rebecca**: You...you did?

**Alex**: Yes.

**Rebecca**: When I saw you I thought you were the best looking guy I'd ever seen.

**Alex**: R...Really?

**Rebecca**: Yes, what I'm trying to say is...

**Alex**: I've got feelings for you.

Rebecca was surprised.

**Rebecca**: I've got feelings for you too.

Alex smiled and so did Rebecca, then they drew themselves closer together then they kissed.

**Gordon**: Look at that.

**Duck**: Now that's love.

**Alex**: Would you like to be my beautiful girlfriend Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Only if you'll be my gorgeous boyfriend.

**Alex**: Now that's an offer I can't refuse.

And they kissed again.

**Gordon**: I'm glad Rebecca has found someone, I've never saw her so happy.

Rebecca smiled happily, she was glad she confessed her love to Alex.

**Thanks for reading, this is a special gift for my boyfriend Alex, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
